


Phil's Dream

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: Developing Relationship, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Phil's Dream

Phil had been a SHIELD agent for 5 years.

But he was alone.

His job was his life.

Then Clint Barton barged into his life.

Phil was smitten with the archer.

Clint awakened a fire in him.

After dancing around each other for 3 years,

They started dating.

Phil was happy.

And 2 years later they were married.

Phil thought he had everything.

Then an angle named Daisy came into their lives.

And Phil was complete.

He had a husband and a daughter.

He had a family.


End file.
